Deseo del Corazon
by vanita-chan
Summary: Un song fic, la cancion es musician, la partitura que creo allen junto con su padre mana, allen comprendera que los deseos mas profundos del corazon se hacen realidad... tambien encontraran la traduccion de esta linda melodia plis reviews!


**Hola!!! Yo de nuevo!!!... aquí esta vez con un song fic… del maravilloso anime llamado -Man, bueno, para sorpresa de ustedes la cancion es "Musician" la cancion que toca allen en el piano para traer de nuevo el arca *-* bueno… es un poco triste este fic, es solamente de allen, no hay parejas, ni nada por el estilo… bueno… primero q nada -Man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino-sama… yo solo uso sus personajes con el fin de divertirme y divertirlos… bueno… no los aburro mas… les dejo el song fic…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una linda pero fria navidad, un niño sollozaba sentado en una hacera cubierta de una blanca nieve, como siempre lo habian hecho, sin poder defenderse de aquellos que le insultaban, solo por nacer con un brazo deforme, ese brazo que tantos problemas le habia causado, volvio a sollozar, no queria estar asi, el deseaba ser parte de esas felices familias que celebraban una gran cena, compartiendo regalos y demas cosas, el veia todas esas escenas de lejos, y otras traviesas lagrimas volvieron a surgir de sus grandes ojos, se limpio de nuevo las cristalinas gotas saladas, y abrazo sus rodillas y hundio su cabeza en sus brazos, para luego quedarse dormido…

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
Hitotsu, futatsu to_

… Levanto la vista, un pequeño cachorro café le miraba curioso, al principio el pequeño se asusto un poco, pero luego le regalo una sonrisa triste sonrisa mientras que colocaba una mano encima de la cabeza del animal para acariciarle.

-¿a ti tambien te abandonaron?- pregunto, mientras salia otra lagrima de sus ojos, el perrito se acerco a su rostro y le lamio una mejilla limpiando cualquier rastro de esas condenadas gotas saladas-

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume, yume_

…El chico se sorprendio al sentir tan sutil muestra de afecto, por primera vez se sintio feliz, una pequeña sonrisa se aparecio en el rostro de aquel pequeño niño, que se levantaba tomando al pequeño animalito y comenzo a correr por la espesa nieve, con una sonrisa que no se apartaba de su rostro, llego hasta la plaza, donde consiguió reunidas muchas familias esperando el gran esectaculo navideño, que se celebrava justo después de la cena, vio a todos aquellos que pedian un deseo al cielo y daban gracias al dios por permitirles ese momento y otros tan felices como este…

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

…La vista del pequeño se posaban ahora en aquel cielo colmado de brillantes estrellas, sonrio pero esta vez de felicidad, cerro sus plateados ojos, sintiendo la fria brisa y los blanquecinos copos tocar su rostro descubierto, el animalito que llevaba en brazos le miro de una forma curiosa, y cuando el niño termino le sonrio de nuevo.

-Gracias a ti, mi deseo se ha vuelto realidad…-dijo con la voz quebrada, y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, bajo al cachorrito, que le miraba espectante a cualquier cosa que hiciera el pequeño niño-

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai o  
Tsunaida te ni KISU o_

…-Lo que tanto pedi fue, recibir un poco de afecto, y ¡se escucho!, lo que desee durante años…-decia mientras se limpiaba el mar de lagrimas que salian de sus ojos, y paro de inmediato cuando sintio que algo se posaba en su cabeza-

-y se escucho bastante fuerte, pequeño- dijo una voz masculina agachada a la altura del pequeño que le miro con un poco de miedo- tranquilo no te hare nada, me llamo Mana, Mana Walker, y… ¿tu eres?- pregunto Mana mirando al pequeño que le miraba un poco confundido-

-A-A-allen…-dijo un poco mas calmado mirando a aquel hombre-

-Y… ¿Cuándo cumples año?- pregunto el hombre de aproximadamente treinta años-

-no se…-dijo tristemente el pequeño Allen mirando el suelo-

-bueno… feliz cumpleaños… Hijo…-dijo el hombre entregandole al chico un pequeño oso de peluche, se veia un poco viejo, pero se encontraba en buenas condiciones-

El chico levanto la vista sorprendido y luego sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas y otra vez empezo a llorar, pero sus lagrimas no eran de tristeza, o de dolor, sino de felicidad y de dicha, que le brindaron ese pequeño animal y aquel hombre, volvio la bajar la vista intentando disimular en vano sus sollozos- gra-gracias… padre…- dijo un poco entrecortado, comprobando que hasta los deseos mas profundos del corazon se hacen realidad…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**WAAAA!!!... TT^TT ahorita estoy llorando con este fic… es que quedo tan bonito… que… ahhh… TT_TT pobre allen… pero como siempre hay un final feliz, bueno… espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen un review, para ver si les gusto, si no les gusto, si estan nadando en agua salada (lo digo por la lloradera T_T), o que simplemente les da asco, saben que la opinión de todo el mundo cuenta… les dejo la traducción de esta bellisima cancion…**

Luego, el chico cae dormido

La llama dentro de las cenizas encendidas

Y uno por uno.

Muchas queridas siluetas aparecen

Miles de sueños

Lanzados a la Tierra

En la noche donde ojos plateados parpadean

El brillante tú ha nacido

Aunque innumerables plegarias

Son regresadas a la Tierra por el pasar de los millones de años.

Seguiré rezando

Sin importar el qué, colma a este niño de amor

Y besa las manos enlazadas

**Es esa… espero que les haya gustado… y que me dejen un lindo review, (lo dije verdad?) ahora si, me despido, esperando que les guste, y que me dejen review, se cuidan mucho…**

**Att. Vanita-chan**


End file.
